memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cleveland
Removed I removed the following: "It was part of the ancient nationstate United States of America" and replaced it with "Ohio was part of the United States of America". The reason is that a San Francisco address seen on-screen in included "USA, Earth", suggesting that "USA" exists at least as a political/geographic designation in 2154. This is not what is generally meant by "ancient". See United States of America i completly agree ancient is not a few hundred years ago its several thousand years ago. in fact this desgination of earth historical epochs from civiliazation continues to this day is we inch forward in time over the decades. for instance when i was reading about the epochs of civilized time i discovered that in this world book enclyclipdia written in 1970 it said that the modern ages began in 1492 AD with the exact moment christoper columbus discovered the new world. however decades later historians now see modern ages begining on January 1st 1500. there is talk that in more decades modern ages will then begin in 1517 with the moment martin luthur's essay nailed to a church door. meaning that in future time say 2040AD we will think of the middle ages having lated from 500 to 1517. this idea of changing when historical epochs begin and end based on events as we move forawrd will undoubtably continue as we move 300 years from now. this is courently the epochs of Human civilization 4000 BC to 600 BC...Anceint ages 600 BC to 500 AD...classical ages 500 AD to 1500 AD...middle ages 1500 AD to present....Modern ages heres how it might look in say 2350 AD 4000 BC to 600 BC...anceint 600 BC to 600 AD...Clasical 600 AD to 1700 AD...Middle ages 1700 AD to 2350 AD...Modern Ages as you can clearly see in the chart its obvius that by no means United states history will be regarded as ancient history in just a few hundred years from now. 05:38, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Barclay this Artical on Star trek Cleveland,Ohio fails to mention that Cleveland Ohio is Reginal Barclays Home town. reginal barclay was a crew man from the Enterprise-D under comand of captain Jean Luc Picard. :Where was this stated?– Cleanse ( talk | ) 04:36, November 15, 2010 (UTC) this was never stated in any episode. but it is known that alot of the information in the star trek universe is never disclosed in the confines of the show take for instance planet Vulcan being in the 40 Eridani star system. this peice of information comes from Star ship creator. which in my opinon is a boring game were you dont get to actually fly the ships you create. however it gives details on all of the caracters from the shows. saying all of there birth places and other relevant facts you wish to know. so my question stand why is barclay not mentioned hes a notable person of cleveland in star trek universe 05:16, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :I would suggest you read the canon policy - Memory Alpha only accepts information from canon sources (i.e. episodes and films only) for our in-universe articles. However, information from licensed sources, such as games, can be mentioned briefly background information. So a background note here would be OK. :For more detailed information from non-canon (but licensed) sources, I suggest you check out Memory Beta. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:22, November 15, 2010 (UTC) why is cleveland discribed as a "was" rather than a "is"? Some of the wording of the artical seems a bit off to me for instance in the opening sentance it says Cleveland was a city in north east ohio. shouldnt the sentance be Cleveland is a city in northeast ohio? saying it "was" a city implies that its no longer a city. which would not make sense logically considering that cleveland is still around in the 23rd century. i know that in the far future nothing of the old earth earth exsits anymore considering that earths sun would flare up in a nova. but lets be honest. the extreme far future is not what we consider star trek. when was is implied it should be in the contects of star trek not the point of view of a person a million or a billion years ago. i would edit but id rather discuss first. Promethius20 (talk) 02:48, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Please review MA:POV; the vast majority of our articles are written in the past tense, to provide for a consistent viewpoint across many eras. 31dot (talk) 02:58, January 22, 2013 (UTC) im wondering if theres any way this artical can have more links? There is a exsiting page for the National Aeronautics and space administration on this wikia. i was wondering if Cleveland can be aloud to link to this page. it does not have to say any detials if there not disclosed in the show there should be a new sub-section for Landmarks or something of that effect. the NASA organisation only has 4 notable Sites in the USA (JPL ,Kennedy ,Glenn ,And Houston) its not like its fanfiction or anything outrageus. the facility they have here is called Glenn Research Center located on the campus of Cleveland hopkins International airport. all i would like is for the artical to just link to NASA organistation. it can be worded however is apropriate for this page following the rules. 02:15, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Please review the canon policy; we only note things that are stated or otherwise depicted in canon. Unless the NASA facility you speak of was mentioned in canon or Cleveland was somehow mentioned along with NASA, there isn't really a need for such a link. 31dot (talk) 02:47, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ok very well i understand. Perhaps more information about NASA in star trek will be Uncovered in a future movie or in a Novelization (Book format). id like for you to save this Topic discussion it has been partially resolved but full resolution will come after another Memory alpha User does some research on this subject. thanks for all your Input so far. 03:47, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Cleveland Indians The Cleveland Indians were referenced in more than one Star Trek episode. In addition to being on Next generation they were also mentioned in a Deep space nine episode. Promethius20 (talk) 21:40, April 30, 2014 (UTC)